


Vollmond und Kaffee

by schnaf



Series: Aus den Fluten [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario ist müde. Jan ist nervig. Und trotzdem passt alles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vollmond und Kaffee

**Author's Note:**

> Ich finde, es ist an der Zeit, mal etwas älteres auszupacken. Also... Eine der ältesten Geschichten, die ich so in petto habe. Damals habe ich ziemlich frisch den FCA für mich entdeckt, fand, dass Mario und Jan ein tolles Paar sind und habe mich gefragt, wie ich mir 'Jan-Ingwer Callsen-Bracker' jemals merken soll. Heute kenne ich Jan entfernt persönlich, er gehört zu meinen Lieblingsspielern und in meinem Schrank hängt ein Matchworn-Trikot von ihm.

**Wortzahl:** 361  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze oder so  
 **Entstehungszeit:** Januar 2012

 

„Oh, Mario. Biste auch endlich ausm Bett gekrochen?“

Mario setzte sich schweigend an den Tisch.

Ja, 'aus dem Bett gekrochen' beschrieb es ziemlich passend. Konnte er aber nichts dafür. Es war kein Alkohol im Spiel gewesen, auch keine ausgedehnten Schäferstündchen.

Nur der blöde Vollmond.

Nein, er mutierte bei Vollmond nicht zu einem Werwolf oder sonstigem Viechzeugs. Er war einfach nur extrem mondfühlig. Jede Vollmondnacht lag er stundenlang wach, konnte froh sein, wenn er ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekam.

Jan hatte das mitbekommen. Und er hatte kein Mitleid. Im Gegenteil.

„Gib mir Kaffee.“  
„Keiner mehr da. Wer zu spät kommt, verpasst das beste. War heute Nacht wieder Vollmond?“  
„Will Kaffeeeeeee. Ja.“

Der Augsburger stand grinsend auf, schnappte sich mit viel Elan – wie konnte er nur so schwungvoll sein? - die leeren Tassen und ging zur Kaffeemaschine.

„Mario, aufwachen!“

Er zuckte zusammen, als Jan seine nun volle Tasse geräuschvoll vor ihm abstellte. Mensch. Dabei hatte er doch gar nicht geschlafen. Das fiel noch unter den Begriff 'Regeneration'.

Mario sah auf, wollte endlich irgendetwas kontern. Ging ja nicht, dass er sich von dem Verteidiger – tzz, Stürmer waren doch die wahren Fußballer – eines Aufsteigers – eines sympathischen Aufsteigers, zugegebenermaßen – fertig machen ließ.

Aber dazu sollte es nicht kommen.

Als er Jan ansah, um ihn einen Spruch ins Gesicht zu schleudern, beschloss sein Unterbewusstsein, dass es besser wäre, die Klappe zu halten.

Sein Freund lächelte ihn über die Kaffeetasse hinweg an. Das Lächeln wurde zwar größtenteils von der Tasse verdeckt – nur die Mundwinkel waren zu sehen -, aber auch seine dunkelblauen Augen strahlten ihn an.  
Nicht frech, nicht spöttisch. Es war einfach nur ein 'Ey, ich mag dich'-Lächeln.

Und das verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Erst als Jan mit einem riesigen Schluck seine Tasse leerte, aufstand und ihm mit den Worten 'Nicht schon wieder einpennen!' durch die Haare wuschelte, konnte er wieder Geräusche von sich geben. Aber mehr auch nicht.

„Hmpfff...“

In Momenten wie diesen wurde ihm bewusst, warum er sich immer noch mit Jan-Ingwer Callsen-Bracker, seines Zeichens der nervigste Verteidiger südlich der Donau und sein allerliebster Dauerprovokateur, abgab.

Weil er ihn liebte, verdammt noch mal.


End file.
